Broken Hearts
by archimalfoy
Summary: After the war, all students are called back to finish the schooling that they hadn't been able to because of Voldemort. Draco and Hermione had been having a secret relationship that not may new about since 6th year. Draco leaves Hermione during the war. At their graduation ceremony, will they finally be able to correct their mistakes of the past?


Broken Hearts

She watched him with the pain clear in her eyes.

"And after all this time" she wondered, "Why did I wait for him?"

Harry squeezed her hand, "Forget him, 'Mione! He doesn't deserve you."

But how could she forget the only one who had made her feel the butterflies in her stomach? The one who had made her heart beat faster than ever?

He looked at her, she looked away. Draco Malfoy had broken her heart. Hermione immersed herself in the small talk.

Someone's arms wrapped around her, pulling her behind the tapestry that had always been their favorite to hide behind.

"Hermione."

That voice. She knew that voice!

She whipped her head around. "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Back to last names are we, Granger?" He drawled

She opened her mouth to respond, but he cut her off.

"Why do you have to look away? Cant, you see my heart break everytime you do?"

"See your heartbreak? Are you off your rocker Malfoy?"

"I am most certainly not! But I know that you're blind!"

"I never broke your heart, Draco!"

"You break it every day when you look away!"

"No Draco! You broke mine! You broke it before you even sent the letter! I was a fool to think that you would even continue whatever we had after that night!"

"I couldn't have come with you, Hermione! We would have all died!"

"Yes well, I would have rather died than read what you wrote soon after that night!"

"I know I should have left with you to join the order, Hermione. I regret that, but-"

"But what? huh, Malfoy? I wouldn't look away Malfoy If you would have simply stopped responding! I would have gotten the hint! But you did respond didn't you? With the words that broke my heart!"

"what was so heartbreaking, Hermione about those 6 words?!"

"WHAT?!" She cried out indignantly "you wrote- "This isn't working out, Granger. We're over. DM"

"My point exactly!"

"How would you have felt, Draco? If I had sent you that letter instead?" Her voice broke.

"I.." he trailed off.

"And you know what hurts, Draco? It's the fact that I received your letter after the news that my parents had been killed. And I had looked at your owl with hope so clear in my eyes...that that letter would make me feel better. But it didn't, did it? I didn't eat Draco. For a month. Even tried to kill myself. WHY? Because of you. " She was crying now.

"And I told them- Harry, Ginny, Ron. That my parents were gone. And you know what they said? they said-"Wait until the war is over 'Mione. Then you can see Draco again. He'll make you feel better." And when I showed them the letter that you had sent me, they were this close to mounting their brooms and going off to murder you.-"

"But they didn't so-"

"They didn't because I told them not to! And if I didn't love you as much as I did then you would probably be dead like so many others!"

"...You loved me?"

"I did. Why wouldn't I? You did, after all, pick up my pieces and put me back together. But broke me into so much more than before."

She wrenched herself from his grasp.

"Tell me something Draco. Out of all the girls whom you could have chosen, why did you choose me? Was it because I was so easy to break? Or was it because I was the only virgin left in the school? Or maybe because I was the Gryffindor princess? Or that I was part of the Golden Trio, and you needed some information desperately? And one more thing, Why did you leave me?"

"It wasn't any of those. I love you for who you are. Haven't you ever looked in a mirror Hermione? Look at yourself! You're beautiful! And out of all the people in the whole school, you were the only one who had witty comebacks for me. the only one who would insult me shamelessly. The only one who could challenge me intellectually. And I fell in love with that!"

"Yes. Thank you for trying to win me over with flattery. Answer the second question."

"..I don't know why I did it. "

"I don't believe that you fell in love with me, Draco."

"Why not? It's so obvious that I have! or we wouldn't be having this conversation right now!"

"I did believe you because if you did MUDBLOOD wouldn't be carved onto my arm! You wouldn't have watched me on the floor of your home screaming for mercy!" She whisper-screamed. "You wouldn't have locked your eyes with my own tear-filled ones." She whispered, backing away from him.

"I didn't want to! We both would have been killed if I hadn't!"

"I would have rather DIED than live a life without you. But it's too late for that isn't it?"

" 'Mione..." he whispered.

"Don't call me that. Only people who care about me call me that. And your care is evident."

She turned on her heel and walked out in the open. he ran after her, pulling her into his arms. She was crying, heartbreaking sobs which everyone thought were because she was leaving school. Tears of his own spilled onto his cheeks.

"PLEASE, Hermione. Just give me one more chance. I know I hurt you, please let me fix my mistake. You're the only one who ever accepted me 'Mione. If I ever hurt you agin..i promise I'll leave you alone. Just one more chance."

She looked into his eyes.

"PLEASE." He begged her.

"Yes" she whispered

A smile broke out on his face. He whooped, swinging her around in circles. Hermione laughed as he put her down.

"Thank you" He whispered before connecting their lips.


End file.
